


stay with me, I’ll go anywhere

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, bucket hats, can be read as romantic or platonic, inspired by the 191003 vlive, ish, soft chenhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: prompt: donghyuck buying chenle something unrequested because it made donghyuck think of him.





	stay with me, I’ll go anywhere

“Chenle!” Then when Donghyuck gets no reply, he yells again. “Baby!” 

He knows he’s whining, but he’s hoped Chenle would’ve come downstairs by himself at some point. He has been proven wrong, the boy ia probably too wrapped up in a game and is not caring for food or other people at the moment.

“What,” Chenle yells back, in the same whiny tone.

“C’me here, I need you.”

Donghyuck fumbles with the small gift in front of him, the one that almost disappears into the mess of their coffee table, until he hears footsteps down the stairs.

Chenle comes in with joy in his eyes, swinging the door open a little too energetic. It always amazes Donghyuck how he keeps up the liveliness, even if he himself can be just as hyper.

Donghyuck opens his arms, and Chenle falls into them, immediately claiming his shoulder to lean on. “You smell good,” he says, nuzzling into his beige sweater.

“It’s called showering.”

Chenle slaps him playfully. “Shut up. What d’you need me for?”

“Since both of us are moving out tomorrow, and we won’t see each other as much anymore—”

“Don’t make this sad,” Chenle pleads. 

“I’m not!” Donghyuck protests. “So… I got you something.”

“Hyung, you didn’t have to.” Chenle’s eyes are widened with wonder, reluctant to accept the gift that Donghyuck has placed in his hands.

“Made me think of us. Besides, you deserve something nice. You’ve done so well. You always do, but recently you’re outdoing yourself,” Donghyuck mumbles, words a little unclear and slightly embarrassed by the soft words coming out of his mouth.

Chenle throws himself at Donghyuck, pushing him back until his weight was entirely on Donghyuck, Chenle’s hair in his mouth and eyes, his limbs trying to cover as much of Donghyuck as possible.

Truth is, neither of them are the best at expressing their feelings. They’ve gotten a lot better the past years, but in the end, both of them prefer to show their love through hugs and food.

When they’re upright again, Chenle speaks, still hanging onto Donghyuck. “I appreciate it, really. Thank you.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” he nudges him, “open it.”

Chenle carefully unwraps the red and black paper until it reveals black fabric. He picks it up, and recognizes two black bucket hats. “Matching Prada hats?”

Donghyuck gives him a soft smile in return. “Ding, ding, ding.” Chenle is silent as he tries the hat on, so he hesitantly asks, “do you like it?”

He turns to him with a laugh, hair showing under the black edge of the hat. “I love it, thank you, hyung.”

Before Donghyuck can reply, Chenle continues, “also, gifting is like my thing, so watch out. Next time I see you…”

“That’s not how gifts work,” Donghyuck exclaims exasperated, “it’s not a competition!” He knows the fondness in his eyes is winning however, and Chenle looks satisfied knowing that. 

“We’re gonna be that power couple. Once I get us matching iPhones—”

“Don’t even pretend that you’re joking, we know you’d buy them in a heartbeat.”

Chenle giggles. “You love me.”

“Yes, I do,” Donghyuck replies softly, pulling Chenle closer to him until they’re chest-to-chest. He blows on top of Chenle’s hair, Chenle squirming until he started leaving kisses instead.

Chenle gradually melted in his arms. Donghyuck embraces him, until they’re both quietly drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> i dropped my 6 wips to write this bc chenhyuck were adorable on vlive ksjdnfs
> 
> [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
